The Red Mystics
by writingNOOB
Summary: Gifted young maiar, whom share a destiny bound to the elves, are just beginning their adventure after the ensured destruction of the One Ring. Proficient with magic and the elements, they remain till the last elf leaves for the sea as the only powerful beings of Middle Earth since the three elven ring bearers. Rated T, with possible future M chapters.


_Gifted young maiar, whom share a destiny bound to the elves, are just beginning their adventure after the ensured destruction of the One Ring. Proficient with magic and the elements, they remain till the last elf leaves for the sea as the only powerful beings of Middle Earth since the three elven ring bearers. To become full fledged Istari, or wizards, they must fullfill their destinies granted by the Valar. With few words left by the three ringbearers before their departure, they stand to help cleanse Middle Earth of the remaining forces of Saruman and Sauron, as well as assist King Ellessar and Queen Arwen in Gondor and Ithillien._

_It is an honor and duty to be the last and the beginning of the new Order._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not claim any of Tolkien's work or intend to make profit. I own nothing.

**A/N: **I am not a hardcore to the extreme fan, though I am a fan and in love with the series. Point is, do not expect things to be spot on, I am not a true writer. I've done light research when the time arises for question or idea. This is merely for inspiration and the passion to write out a creative idea, no matter how limited in originality it may be. I have it written as intended to my idea.

And yet I am open to informative corrections and the like, so tell me what you think and/or what I missed. I may fix it. Or not. Depends if I've time or consider it that big of a deal.

**A/N: Let's make some things clearer and open to you about my oc's briefly.**

**Regarding age and birthing, they are spirit like; not naturally born in comparison to elves, men, and other living beings. They exist because they have been 'created' by Manwe and Varda, overseen by Eru. In some form, but not entirely true, they are their children. However, they are born in Valinor and are raised on the mountain in which Manwe and Varda live. A title is difficult to describe their relationship.  
**

**From what I understand, maiar, or the valar, cannot bear children, though possible like Melian. Presumably Valar. I can be wrong, but that's what I've read. They are maiar, young and new to Middle Earth. I figured we can introduce more maiar, like the Istari and Lady Melian. And in different age appearances. They all must start somewhere, right?**

**-Don't flame me, as the saying goes. I will not tolerate it, but do appreciate information. I will consider and adjust if time allows.**

**FOREWARNED, my friends. **

**Now, read and let me know how this appeals or not. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter One/Prologue**

Little to no sunlight danced through the ivory windows of a dimmed, worn red room. Books, scrolls, bottles, and pots were laid upon tables, shelves, and the flooring. Papers shoved in compartments and lay astray across the tables, occasionally on the floor, either misplaced or forgotten. It could easily appear to be as a small library, if not for the pots and the large chimney adorned with several cooking apparels.

A voice of silk danced with spells of old, chanting as magic crackled in the air. Glowing gentle hands swayed in circles above a pot settled on a hook within a fireplace.

"Quick, hand me the kings foil," repeated a petite female, hand extended out expectantly. "Hurry! Before it disperses."

Her midnight cobalt eyes were trained on the brew and the pages of her potion and spells book, given by their mentor as a graduation gift to a more advance magic. Yet as she felt not a thing against her small hand or even some sort of acknowledgement, her ash blond brows furrowed and piercing eyes darted to her side, expecting her older brother to be there to assist.

And as always, he was absent, leaving her to do all the hard work and share the credit. It was a wonder how none would notice unless they simply ignore it since it was a lost cause in forcing the fool to behave and do his homework. They were too lenient in her opinion. Given who their masters, or parents, were, it was no surprise.

Aeristiel held back as much her irritation and temper as she possibly could to call out to her dear sibling in mild patience. "Artimir! Please…come 'ere and HELP with this potion! We need the practice! ESPECIALLY YOU-"

A gurgling sound began to erupt from the brewing pot above the fireplace, earning a small startled screech as she spun around, stumbling. She blinked rapidly, rubbing her temple to assure herself that she just heard something of her own imagination. Yet, the disturbing sounds continued. It was most unusual for that to happen, she thought.

"Uh…A-Artimir? C-Com'ere! Please!" and yet no response. Swirling around, the girl panicked in search of her brother. "Artimir! This isn't funny!"

A bright blue light rose from behind, more sounds bubbled from the brew until she let out a horrified scream as what appeared to be arms forming from a slimy substance. With a startled shiver and scream, she slammed the lid down and struggled to do so as it tried to force itself out. The creature growled at her!

"This isn't what was in the book! What in Valar`s name is going on?! Oh Eru!" she began to run around the room, shifting through pages and pages till a stifled laugh and snort caught her ear. Swirling around, she spotted her tall build of her brother covering his face with a strongly amused expression, eyes of the same color smiling back at her in mild amusement and mischief. That was when she noticed how the pot had simmered down and whatever had happened vanished. Convenient, she thought bitterly with suspicion as she stared hard at the male maiar.

Her eyes shifted back and forth between her brother and the pot, a sudden realization dawned on her and her face grew furiously red from both embarrassment and anger. Her eyes grew a darker shade of its blue to a near black ink pit and if the Valar granted her the power, her blazing glare would have set him ablaze at this instance. Sadly, she could only throw something solid at him. Preferably sharp and pointy.

"What did you do to the potion?!" She hissed, rushing back to see undoubtedly a ruined potion. "Look at this! Everything is now useless! It's burnt! What a waste! Now what am I to do?"

"O' dearest sister of mine," Artimir sighed mockingly with a small shrug and hand gesture, dodging another flying inanimate object. "What would you do without me? Possibly burn our little tree house down to the ground."

She grumbled a few incoherent words, undoubtedly curses, as she put away the few herbs and elixirs that were salvageable. She put out the fire, snatched her books to place in her messenger bag, and pushed past her brother who in turn followed.

"Come now, sister! You've been at this for so long, why not take a break!" he jogged up beside her as she walked down a spiraling stairs along the large tree from the upper conjuring room, small spirit lights eluminating the path at each step. "You are ever the diligent, hardworking student. Let loose a bit!"

"All you do is jest! Do you not take anything seriously, brother?!" she snapped at him, her blazing blue eyes stared heatedly up into his own cobalt orbs. "I try to help you with our studies and yet you dismiss it all as if it isn't important. And you're the eldest! Simple they may be, but hear me, there could be a time we may need it! Do not underestimate! Be wiser, brother!"

Artimir stopped a few steps behind her as she turned around abruptly to face him, or his chest, to be exact; she was considered somewhat tiny for young female maiar. Her intricate single braid reaching past her waist swung with her abrupt movements and settled over left shoulder, loose strands of hair perfectly framing her fair and soft features. Sharp, deep blue eyes stared into his, just daring him to continue. With a roll of his matching colored orbs and brushing his slender digits through shoulder length golden hair, the male conceded to please her.

Her usual strong gaze softened as they both decided to settle to a calmer ground. Habitually, Aeristiel straightened her knee length white dress that fit on as a under sleeve to her russet colored slim fitted coat, white sleeves tied back to the elbow peeking out and spun around to leave. The vest held an intricate design, meant as a vest and corset and lengthened like an average drench coat, slit at the sides and buttoned closed at the front. Her dark brown boots and leggings exposed a little more as the white, soft fabric of her dress raised slightly. His jacket, though darker brown, had grey fur aligned around the hood and down the front, with brown leggings, boots, and white tunic.

He determined it was not safe to pester her any further, sensing a dangerous line that he nearly crossed. With a heavy sigh, he averted his gaze and thought to find something more interesting to occupy himself. He wasn't much for the potions and the sorts of magic she so passionately worked with, he held a bit of a different taste.

Whispers passed through the wind, sending alerting shivers through the siblings' senses. After a brief exchange of cautioned and curious glances, both exited the talon and stood upon the perch that connected from tree talon to tree talon by bridges to oversee the woods. It was no elegantly crafted elven architecture, but it held its unique vision of woodland dwellers. The bridges blended well into the trees larger branches, almost giving it a natural appearance. Of course, you would need to be careful as there were no railings to grasp. It was many a times that she has nearly fallen due to her lack of balance and patience.

They were far above in the trees, well hidden from visitors by height and magic, save those that intend to find them and know that they live there. They lived not far off from one of their friendly mentors in magic and teachings, Radaghast the Brown, who would often visit or happen by chance to pass through much to Aeristiel's delight as she found his company comforting and entertaining. He and the other wizard reminded her of home, their land from across the sea. It has not been long since their arrival to this foreign land called Middle Earth.

As their eyes traveled across the wide expanse of large trees, a butterfly swam through the cool, swift wind, landing upon her forehead, earning a low chuckle from her brother. Lifting her gloved hand, the lass gazed in awe at the beautiful creature. She listened to the whispers and gasped in surprise as a wide grin formed over her full lips. This earned a curious look from her sibling maiar.

"A familiar face will arrive soon bearing news and a choice." She briefly responded, lifting her arm to release the butterfly into the wind to return to its master after having whispered a message.

"Olorin…" he smiled broadly as she confirmed with a short nod of the head.

Reminiscing, she could faintly smell the smoke of his pipe as he skillfully formed shapes and life from the puffy clouds. Since their first meeting on Middle Earth, she enjoyed watching him in amazement as he and her brother challenged each other happily. Every outcome was different. Birds to ships to warriors and dancers, those were some of her favorite smoke puffs.

Olorin welcomed them with such excitement upon their arrival around a century ago, which isn't very long time for an immortal. It pleased her to see the one taught by Lord Manwe and Lady Nienna. She felt connected to him, a natural bond linking them. She felt the familiarity comforting, much like Master Radaghast. However, she never felt comfortable around the White wizard who looked down on her, ever criticizing many aspects about her with those eyes and sneers.

Artimir, on the other hand, respected his opinions and status. She could never fathom how.

"He's…different…somehow."

Artmir looked to his sister as she mumbled to herself in thought. His dark eyes bore into hers as she finally looked to him with those innocent doe eyes. He could see what she felt, feeling it for himself. As siblings, they share a strong bond, capable of sharing thoughts and senses when necessary. Much like the firstborn, elves.

Olorin, or commonly known in Westron, Gandalf, and in Elven, Mithrindir.

At a time, he taught her what the Lady Nienna taught him during his life in Valinor. Some things she could register and adapt to, but others, she questioned why they were necessary as they were too…"human". Such extra lengths of emotions were peculiar and sometimes disconcerting. No matter, she tried her best to understand the ways of Middle Earth.

Thus is the way of wizards who are guardians of Middle Earth, he tells her. There is responsibility and respect when it comes to guiding and understanding the other races, be those elves, men, dwarves, or any mortal life.

Among him and the other wizards were guardians from the firstborn that she truly admired. Though it has been once, she could still remember their beauty, grace, and wisdom. She desired to visit the firstborn, to learn and live peacefully in the beautifully built homes. Here she lived in small talons, not too bad, but it lacked the life she felt before. Such pleasure it was to behold the beauty of light they were graced with.

She was well fond of the Lady Galadriel, her wisdom and beauty inspiring her and guiding her to better understand their purpose while on Middle Earth. Though, much like Olorin, she, too, skirts around the whole truth and mission given. In time, they said, the moment will come and they will know.

She loved riddles, but when used in everyday conversation, that's a whole other matter. Her brother merely chuckles and forgets, but she cannot help but linger on these words.

"Someone's here!"

Her gaze focused from its glazed stare and looked towards the direction her brother pointed.

A figure of white walked in their direction, a staff in hand.

Knowledge of the white wizard's betrayal reached them fast. At first, it was hard to not panic, difficult to believe as he was respected. Artimir saw his status as a goal to reach someday, but now, anger and disgust filled him at the mere mention of his name, any of them.

Fear stung Aeristiel, freezing her upon the talan as he approached. Her brother stiffened, enraged as the figure traveled casually, observing their surroundings as if welcomed. This spurred the male maiar into motion. His betrayal destroyed her brothers views on the eldest maiar of the Order.

"That bastard dares to enter our realm!" he snarled vehemently.

Artimir turned abruptly; ready to snatch a bow when a small hand grasped his arm to pull him back. He snapped his head around to stare down at the small female in irritation and shock. Yet her expression of worry and confusion made him pause for a moment.

"I sensed no evil emanating from him when he reached the outer radius of my barrier." She spoke in a whisper, narrowing her eyes until she could make out some features. It was just the startling white robes and hair that made her think it was indeed Saruman the white. However, something was amiss.

Stepping back nervously, Artimir turned to face the wizards approach, noticing more figures following. They certainly didn't look like orcs. Unless they decided to clean and groom themselves to look like, based upon their clothing, elves. One elf's head was surrounded by a curtain of gold in contrast to the strong fiery haired elf beside him who was garbed in green.

With a silent gasp, Aeristiel snapped around to leave the talon, rushing past a confused Artimir. Concerned, he followed after, grabbing his bow, arrows, and sword in case they would be needed.

Climbing down the spiraling stairs that reached the forests floor, Aeristiel threw open the hidden door, dispelling the magic instantly. That was when the figures were but a few feet away, grabbing their attention. Upon seeing her suddenly, the man in white turned with fondness as he took in her appearance and stepped forward with haste, hand extended outwards. Taking the open invention, she leapt forward into his one arm as the other with staff encircled her carefully, one hand rubbing the back of her head as she cried in happiness.

Artimir took this opportunity to show up, bow in hand, as he watched the scene in awe. Ignoring the elves entirely, he strode over quickly to join the happy reunion.

"By the Valar, I cannot believe what I am seeing!" he breathed in disbelief, taking in the new appearance of the one who was once called Gandalf the Grey, who looked very much like a Gandalf the White.


End file.
